1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sewing machine thread guide and to means for preventing damage thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to alter the direction of the thread path on a sewing machine with a plastic thread guide having an opening through which the thread passes on the way to sewing instrumentalities on the machine. A type of thread guide in common use may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,605 of Erwin Vahle et al for "Quick Threading Thread Guide for Sewing Machines", issued Jan. 30, 1973.
A difficulty which is encountered with plastic guides of the kind indicated is that the thread tends to wear grooves in the soft plastic material at the exit end of the through opening in the guide and, as the plastic surface becomes rough and uneven, damage to the thread ensues.
It is a prime object of the present invention to prevent abrasive damage to a plastic thread guide by thread passing through an opening in the guard on the way to the sewing instrumentalities of a sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plastic thread guide with a metal wear bar to engage thread passing through the guide, and to thereby prevent damage by the thread to the plastic material of the guide.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.